prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Samoan Wrestling
Rikishi June 20, 2000 - July 6, 2000 Known for his success in the tag team ranks, Rikishi took a giant step towards proving himself as a singles competitor when he defeated Chris Benoit for the Intercontinental Championship in June 2000. Unfortunately for Rikishi, his reign did not last very long. Umaga Feb. 19, 2007 - April 16, 2007 On the Feb. 19 edition of Raw, Umaga solifidied his already huge night when he defeated Jeff Hardy to capture his first Intercontinental Championship. Earlier in the night, Umaga was named as Mr. McMahon's representative at WrestleMania 23. Umaga July 2, 2007 - Sept. 3, 2007 The third time was the charm for Umaga against Santino Marella, as The Samoan Bulldozer defeated the Italian Superstar to regain Intercontinental gold on the July 2 Raw. Umaga was disqualified at Vengeance: Night of Champions for brutalizing Santino; this time, however, The Samoan Bulldozer stayed within the rules, dropping Marella with a Samoan Spike to avenge his April loss to Santino and become a two-time champion. Scotty 2 Hotty & Rikishi Feb. 5, 2004 - April 22, 2004 Rikishi & Scotty 2 Hotty, a long-time fan favorite tandem, came back together in October, 2003 and immediately began climbing up the SmackDown! ladder. They finally got their shots at the Basham Brothers and the masters of the Stinkface and The Worm came out on top with a win on SmackDown! The Rock Nov. 15, 1998 - Jan. 4, 1999 Undoubtedly, The Rock has enjoyed one of the most brilliant careers in the history of sports-entertainment. He took his biggest step towards immortality when he won the Deadly Game Tournament - a 14-man tournament to crown the WWE Champion at Survivor Series. In the finals of the tournament, The Rock defeated Mankind. It was later learned that The Rock had sided with the Shane and Mr. McMahon prior to the event. The two McMahons then ensured that their guy walked out of the pay-per-view with the WWE Championship. The Rock Jan. 24 1999 - Jan. 31, 1999 The Rock's second reign as WWE Champion came at the hands of Mankind - the man that had ended his first reign just weeks earlier. At the Royal Rumble, The Rock engaged in one of the ugliest assaults ever witnessed on WWE television when he took a steel chair to Mankind's skull a countless number of times. The carnage enabled The Rock to win the I Quit Match and the WWE Championship The Rock Feb. 15, 1999 - March 28, 1999 The Rock's WWE Championship victory over Mankind on Feb. 15, 1999 was the last time these two Superstars traded the title during their classic rivalry. The Rock's victory also came one night after he was unsuccessful in beating Mankind at the St. Valentine's Day Massacre pay-per-view in Last Man Standing Match. The Rock held the WWE Championship for just over one month before he lost it to Stone Cold at WrestleMania XV. The Rock April 30, 2000 - May 21, 2000 Triple H was able to walk out of WrestleMania earlier in the month with his WWE Championship. He couldn't do the same at Backlash. The Rock pinned The Game in the nation's capitol to grab his fourth WWE Championship. He later lost the championship back to Triple H, just three weeks after winning it. The Rock June 25, 2000 - Oct. 22, 2000 The Rock captured his fifth WWE Championship without ever pinning the champion, Triple H. Pre-match stipulations for this King of the Ring tag team main event match stated that the champion did not have to be pinned to lose the title. The Rock, who was teaming with Kane and Undertaker, wound up pinning Mr. McMahon, Triple H's teammate along with Shane McMahon. The Rock's reign lasted just shy of four months. The Rock Feb. 25, 2001 - April 1, 2001 The Rock captured his sixth WWE Championship at No Way Out 2001 in Las Vegas when he defeated then-champion Kurt Angle. This match also featured interference by the Big Show. The big man took to the ring and annihilated everybody, including the referee. The Rock July 21, 2002 - Aug. 25, 2002 The Vengeance pay-per-view in Detroit was the site of The Rock's seventh WWE Championship victory. In a Triple Threat Match, the"Great One" outlasted both Kurt Angle and then-WWE Champion the Undertaker to take home the title. The Rock's title reign fell just days short from lasting one month. The Rock Aug. 19, 2001 - Oct. 21, 2001 The Rock scored a win for WWE in the continuing rivalry with The Alliance when he defeated Booker T to win the WCW Championship for the first time The Rock Nov. 5, 2001 - Dec. 9, 2001 Just weeks after losing the gold to Y2J, The Rock got revenge when he defeated Jericho to capture the WCW Championship for the second time. Rocky Maivia Feb. 13, 1997 - April 28, 1997 Rocky Maivia (The Rock), who was a red-hot newcomer at the time, was able to unseat Triple H as the Intercontinental Champion during a special Thursday edition of RAW. Little did these two Superstars know that they would still be at each other’s throats in some of the most high profile and classic matches in WWE for years to come. The Rock Dec. 8, 1997 - Aug. 30, 1998 By this time, The Rock was the leader of the Nation of Domination and came complete with a new mean streak that he was lacking in his first Intercontinental Championship reign. This reign, however, was awarded to The Rock when Stone Cold handed over the championship. Mankind & The Rock Aug. 30, 1999 - Sept. 7, 1999 One of the most memorable tag teams in WWE history formed in August of 1999 and they quickly captured, not only America's hearts, but also the World Tag Team Championship. Former rivals, The Rock and Mick Foley teamed up to take on Undertaker and Big Show for the World Tag Team Championship on an edition of RAW. Undertaker and Show dominated early on, using their size and strength advantage. But in the end, it was The Rock delivering two People's Elbows on Big Show to give the Rock N' Sock Connection their first Tag Team Championship reign Mankind & The Rock Sept. 20, 1999 - Sept. 23, 1999 After being buried alive a couple of weeks back, Mankind and The Rock challenged Undertaker & Big Show for the World Tag Team Championship on an edition of RAW. The champs accepted the challenge, but said the match would take place under Dark Side Rules, which meant any of Undertaker's followers could interfere. Undertaker didn't even end up participating. Instead, Mideon and Viscera took his place alongside Big Show. Kane interfered during the match as well, but on behalf of the Rock N' Sock Connection. He took out Big Show, while The Rock was able to get the pin on Mideon for their second title reign. Mankind & The Rock Oct. 14, 1999 - Oct. 18, 1999 In what was originally being billed as the last match ever for the Rock N' Sock Connection, Mankind and The Rock took on the New Age Outlaws for the World Tag Team Championship. With the referee knocked out, Hardcore and Crash Holly came to the ring and knocked out Billy Gunn with one of the belts. Mankind rolled over onto Gunn as the referee came to, and he counted three for the Rock N' Sock Connection's third World Tag Team Championship. The Rock & Undertaker Dec. 18, 2000 - Dec. 21, 2000 Edge & Christian were being belittled by Comissioner Mick Foley on an edition of RAW, and they demanded some respect. Foley said they'd have the chance to earn it in a title defense later that night against Undertaker and The Rock. In a tightly contested battle, Undertaker and The Rock came out on top when The Rock hit the People's Elbow for the pin. It was the Rock's and Undertaker's fourth World Tag Team Championship, but their first together. The Rock & Chris Jericho Oct. 22, 2001 - Nov. 1, 2001 The Rock & Chris Jericho were paired up, despite their differences, to try and capture the World Tag Team Championship from the Dudleys and The Alliance. It looked as though The Dudleys had Jericho set up for a 3-D, but Y2J tackled Bubba Ray, allowing The Rock to deliver the Rock Bottom to D-Von for the pin. It was The Rock's fifth World Tag Team Championship and Jericho's second. Category:Blog posts